


Del Taco and a dick up my ass, keep the change.

by JonahCee



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Acrobatics, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahCee/pseuds/JonahCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy eats a lot of Del Taco. He would never have guessed it would lead to the following events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del Taco and a dick up my ass, keep the change.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is silly as hell, and that's the way it'll be.
> 
> I'm sorry if I might be slow answering comments, I am insanely busy the following 7 days.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the sex in this fic is really acrobatics. But I've seen it be done ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, much love <3

Tommy lies on the floor. One... two... three...   
Shit.   
He doesn't even want to count how many Del Taco-meals he had.  
They were soo good though. 

He gets his phone out, snaps a picture and Instagrams it.   
Fuck.   
His stomach is hurting so fucking much. 

On top of that, his phone beeps.   
It's Adam.

“Hey what's up. I'm having dinner, want to join me?”

Dinner? Ugh.   
Tommy's stomach starts rising. He's going to be sick. He grabs his phone quickly and types. “Can't. I just want to die”. 

Tommy forces himself to sit up, and slowly crawls to the bathroom. As soon as his hands manages to lift his head over the toilet, the dinner says hello.   
This is revolting.

As his stomach has stopped feeding his mashed all taco-diet to the toilet, Tommy lies down on the bathroom floor. He is just going to rest his eyes for a while.

Tommy rolls around and puts his arms around... Wait, what? 

His eyes flashes open and he sits up. The second his head leaves the bed he realizes he really shouldn't have. His entire body clenches and he is down on his bed again, painfully whining and covering his stomach with both his hands. Tommy notices there is a bucket next to the bed. He leans forward and his dinner joins this world again. 

As his mouth keeps providing the bucket with his stomach content, Tommy notices there is a hand patting his back. It's really reassuring and it actually makes him calmer, 'cause God how he hates throwing up. 

As the puking has ended, the bucket is being replaced with another one, and steps are happening towards the bathroom. Tommy notices he is still at his own place. That's a good thing.

He lies on the bed again, as the steps approaches him. He doesn't have the energy to look up, and as he concentrates on a spot on the floor, he sees feet. Adams feet.   
Tommy would know them anywhere. 

"Adam?" He says weakly. 

"Mhm" Adam answers calmly, sitting down on the bed next to him. 

Tommy takes his time and slowly tilts his head. He faces Adam, eyes being the last thing that reaches up.   
"Uhm, I don't feel so good" Tommy whines, one hand on his stomach. 

Adam chuckles.

"Yeah, it's really not that strange. But..." he reaches for a glass of water on a shelf and pops something in it. The water starts to simmer and Adam reaches it to Tommy "...if you drink this, it will feel better soon. And if you're nice I'll remove your shirt and touch your back the way you love". 

Tommy does love when Adam lets his fingertips dance over his naked skin. It's so non-sexual yet sensual, and makes him feel so intimate. However, he doesn't know if he can manage to swallow even one ounce of anything. Despite, he gives it a try and as the water is quiet and still, he slowly puts the glass towards his lips and sips. It doesn't taste much and he keeps on drinking 'till the glass is all empty. 

Adam takes the glass out of his hands and climbs behind Tommy. Tommy undresses and lays shirtless back on the bed. He lays on the side, keeps rubbing his stomach and soon he feels Adam's finger tips moving on his back.

This is heaven. Tommy just lays there, takes it and breathes as he feels his stomach getting better and his head getting heavier. He slowly drifts off to Adams soft touch against his skin. 

The next time Tommy wakes up, he doesn't feel any pain in the stomach. He is slightly full, but that's it. What he does feel is a body next to his, and what he believes to be an erection against his leg.   
Please let it be.

Tommy slowly turns around and is met by Adams sleeping angel-face. His hands start searching down Adam's body and it is indeed an erection nicely poking out through Adam's pants.   
Perfect. 

Tommy lingers out if Adam's grip and slithers down 'till he faces the bulge. He puts his mouth against the fabric and breathes a hot breath, feeling the bumps against his lips. He then starts pushing down Adam's pants and slowly starts lingering out his package out of the briefs. 

As Adam's length reveals itself Tommy's mouth is watering. Should he wake Adam up first? Ask him if its okay? Will Adam feel molested if he doesn't? Then he chuckles for himself.   
Of course he won't, he is Adam... 

Tommy lets his fingertips caress Adam's testicles, fondling them. Adam makes a deep sigh above him, and Tommy realizes maybe he won't be that difficult to wake up. He keeps touching Adam's balls but also carefully grips his length, slowly pushes his foreskin almost all the way down and stares at Adam's entire beautiful, shiny length, with a top that looks like its going to explode any second.   
Tommy wants it, God he wants Adam's length in is mouth right now. He can't wait anymore and decides to go rough. He's going to give Adam the best wake-up ever. 

He wets his mouth with saliva, bends his head over Adam's dick, covers his mouth over it, and as he closes over it, he starts to move. He tries to touch as much of Adam's cock as he can, lapping, licking, bobbing his head frantically, wanting more, wanting to taste, to have, he needs it.   
He becomes more and more hungry, and the more Adam's body winds and twists above him, the larger Tommy's lust grows. Growing along with something else...

As Tommy is almost killing his neck with movement, Adam grabs his hair and pulls his head away. Tommy fight against Adam's hold, he wants, more, more "Adam, give me!" he wines. "Give me give me give me give me give me..." He keeps ranting 'till Adam raises his voice. 

"TOMMY! Want to ride me?" He smiles, and Tommy flies out of bed, runs for his lube and jumps back to bed again. His body is burning with need and Adam almost always denies his dick in Tommy, just because he accidentally hurt Tommy's ass once. That's another story for another moment. Right now he wants Adam, Adam Adam Adaaaaam.

Tommy pours lube on Adam's dick but Adam grabs his hand. "Baby calm down, I won't last long if you keep this up". Tommy shakes his head. "Can't calm down. Won't calm down. Needs. Please. Please...".

"Fine!" Adam snaps. "You will have it! Can I warm you up first?".

Tommy turns around, turns his ass up and face down. Adam positions himself behind Tommy and lowers his underwear, leans forward, spread Tommy's cheeks and licks. Tommy whines and needs to grab the sheets, his mind is exploding as Adam licks, first just on the outside but then forcing his tongue deeper and deeper. Tommy can't stop his moans, Adam is driving him insane. Then he starts to finger him, first on the surface, then slowly pushes a finger in. Two fingers...

As he is teasing Tommy's ass, Adam leans forward and starts kissing Tommy's neck. He reaches his fingers deeper and deeper into Tommy, teases him beyond insanity, and eventually he whispers to Tommy's ear: "imagine me sucking your dick. Imagine me spreading your body, binding you all naked against a wall. Sucking you, but not letting you come. Teasing your nipples..." And Adam grabs one of Tommy's nipples and pinches it hard "... Licking your balls" Adam continues as he teases Tommy's balls with his free hand "and just..." 

Adam doesn't get to say more 'till Tommy snaps. He starts screaming. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please please please please please..!". Adam draws his hands back and walks up from the bed. He hurries towards the bathroom and snaps his fingers, signaling for Tommy to follow. Tommy stumbles up, and walks after, pushing his erected cock down.   
Like that is going to help with anything... 

In the bathroom Adam turns the shower on, and pats a raised surface, silently asking Tommy to sit on it. Tommy jumps up, and Adam positions himself in front of Tommy, grabs his legs and puts them on his shoulders, takes a few steps closer to Tommy and grabs his arms. Adam carries Tommy awkwardly to the hot shower and steps in. He leans Tommy's back carefully towards one shower wall, and leans himself back towards the other. 

As Tommy's upper body is safe against the wall, Adam places Tommy's heels against his shoulders, and lets the rest of his body slide down. When he feels they are in position, he supports Tommy's ass, and with one blow, he pushes his dick in.   
Something happens with Tommy this second. He knows what he wants and he wants it now. Right now. Adam will not deny him one more second of his beautiful, long, strong, powerful cock. 

Tommy moves his feet so that they are against Adam's chest, and when he feels his leverage is working on both sides, he thrusts. With force from his legs and feet, his ass moves, and Adam's cock assaults his insides like never before. 

Tommy doesn't start slow, like he probably should. He is violently thrusting his ass back and forth, desperate to be fucked. He doesn't want to be able to walk for days, it's an itch that needs to be scratched and only Adam can scratch it in just the right places. 

The water pours down, their grunting and occasionally high pitched voices mixes with the smacking sounds of Tommy's ass against Adam's skin. Tommy grabs his own dick and starts jerking it. It's all violent, but so good.

Tommy's noises gets louder and louder, and for one moment he doesn't feel anything but Adam in him. Almost. Almost. Almost. Almost. 

Oh fuck.

Tommy is coming.   
He is probably gonna wake up neighbors several blocks away, but fuck them. His head hits against the wall, his entire body is spasming, he clenches his insides and feels Adam's dick inside of him. 

Tommy comes back, starts breathing normally, and Adam lowers them both down to the floor. Tommy doesn't know when the water stopped pouring, but it's probably for the better it did, his hands are all wrinkly, like really old raisins.

His body is still burning up. As Adam feels his forehead he reaches to turn the water on, and cools it down. The small drops of cold water is like a bliss to Tommy's heated skin, and he just lays there, feeling the moment. 

"Tommy?" Adam says. "What just happened?".  
Tommy can not be bothered to open his eyes. He smiles slightly and answers "I believe we just had sex".

As he finally opens his eyes, Adam stares at him with his lips curled. If eyes could talk Adam's would say "no shit, fuckhead".

"I don't know" Tommy answers finally. "I just wanted your cock. Really badly. Did you mind?".

Adam smiles and looks down. Tommy follows his eyes and looks at Adam's cock. It looks hard and aching again. Tommy's eyes widens.   
"But... But... You came! Didn't you come? I felt you coming!"

"I did come" Adam says while putting his hand up to calm Tommy. "twice" he continues. "I came twice and I'm pretty sure I couldn't come even if my life depended on it. But it just won't go down".

Tommy smiles. He feels proud. He did that. He is the reason Adam's cock refuses to rest.   
"I'm awesome!" He smiles proudly. 

Adam laughs out loud, and smiles widely bacl. "Yes you are baby. You really are".


End file.
